Problem: A circle has a circumference of $16\pi$. It has an arc of length $14\pi$. What is the central angle of the arc, in degrees? ${16\pi}$ ${315^\circ}$ $\color{#DF0030}{14\pi}$
Explanation: The ratio between the arc's central angle $\theta$ and $360^\circ$ is equal to the ratio between the arc length $s$ and the circle's circumference $c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360 ^ \circ} = \dfrac{s}{c}$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360 ^ \circ} = 14\pi \div 16\pi$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360 ^ \circ} = \dfrac{7}{8}$ $\theta = \dfrac{7}{8} \times 360 ^ \circ$ $\theta = 315^\circ$